Ten Little Things
by RakugakiInk
Summary: Just ten little things about the various characters of Glee
1. Kurt

**Kurt:**

1. Kurt hates how none of the guys in glee will touch him unless it's absolutely necessary. Sometimes he just wants to scream, "It's not _contagious_!"

2. Kurt had been having a bad day – he'd been slushied three times (all with different flavours so now not even his emergency, emergency set of clothes was clean) and Karofsky decided to push him through an unlocked door which just happened to open onto a ramp. Kurt went tumbling down for like 10 metres before he managed to stop. Kurt was pissed and he was hurt and God, he was just tired, you know? So, that's how Puck found him. Sitting at the bottom of an abandoned ramp at the back of the school. Kurt's man enough to admit he was crying. After what looked like a painful inner debate, Puck collapsed next to him and what killed Kurt was that even now, with Kurt obviously not okay, Puck was still a good 10 inches away and obviously not planning on doing anything to comfort him. And that just _hurt_. So, Kurt broke down, completely and utterly broke and screamed at Puck all those things he's always wanted to say – he's not contagious, he's not going to molest him, how glee guys say they're all okay with him being gay but are obviously _not _and they're all hypocrites anyway because to them it's okay for Britt and Santana to be together but not for Kurt and some guy. Some guy he'll probably never find in this shit-hole town. He thinks there may have been some other things in there somewhere but that was the gist of it.

3. Kurt loves how whenever Puck sees him now, he'll sling an arm over his shoulders or nudge his shoulder or how in glee he'll ask Kurt for help with a dance moves and doesn't freak out when Kurt has to touch him to reposition a hand or a leg or something. What Kurt loves even more is that when the Glee club confronted them about being boyfriends Puck just rolled with it - turned and leered openly at Kurt saying "I'm not saying I wouldn't do Hummel because, Dude, have you seen that ass? All I'm saying, totally not against the skinny jeans," and Kurt just laughed, much to the surprise of the club and shot back with a smirk, "Sorry, Noah. You're not my type," and it sort of snowballed from there – "What, hot's not your type? Have you seen my guns?" "Noah, who hasn't seen you're guns? I just go for guys who have even a mediocre level of intelligence." "Dude, I'm passing English!" "Because you banged the teacher." "So?" "Look, you're not boyfriend material. Although, friends with benefits... that we could do." Puck just laughed as the Glee Club sat unbelieving of the easy camaraderie between them. Slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder and dragging him to a set of chairs, Puck continued talking to Kurt as if the entire Glee Club and probably _school_ didn't just accuse him of being gay. Kurt will admit, he was a little in love with Puck at that moment.

4. When Kurt's having a really bad day or something bad has happened he'll buy milk duds. Rachael's Dads brought her water; Kurt's dad brought him milk duds. So now whenever Kurt has a box, his Dad drops everything to see what was wrong with his baby boy. Kurt will always, no matter what, say his Dad is the best one in the world. It's only the truth, after all.

5. When Kurt met Blaine, the first thing he thought was actually, "Damn!". However, he tells Blaine it was something a little more sophisticated and that he wasn't completely taken over by hormones. Although, he's starting to think that Blaine wouldn't mind.

6. His Dad's favourite story about Kurt isn't the time he was kicker on the football team or anything. It's actually the time when Kurt was eight and his Dad read him Cinderella. The way he tells it, Kurt was just about asleep when he looked up at his Dad, big green eyes all sleepy and said "I'm going to marry a prince like him."

7. Kurt's favourite part of the story is the part that his Dad doesn't tell. The part where his Dad leant down, kissed his forehead and said "I know."

8. His favourite memory of like, all time, is actually from when he was on the football team. His team mates were all at the after party, Kurt because Finn dragged him and Finn because Quinn was going. Half way through the night Karofsky started complaining about how something was wrong with his car's engine, so of course, all the guys trudge out to offer their 'expert' advice. Out of curiosity, Kurt followed. But after ten minutes of watching Karaofsky practically decimate his own engine with a wrench, Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. Kurt remembers exclaiming "Out of the way!" and probably because they were so surprised the gay kid was even _interested_ in what they were doing to the car, they split like the Dead Sea. Kurt sauntered up to a stunned Karofsky and held out his hand for the wrench. Wordlessly, the wrench was handed over to him and in absolute silence Kurt undid all the damage done and fixed the original problem. He straightened up to find the entire football team gaping at him. He handed the wrench back with a raised eyebrow and ever so casually said, "That should do it". Practically strutting, he called back over his shoulder to the stunned mass, "I'm gay. Still male, though". Kurt's Diva side worshipped him in that moment.

9. Kurt's pet peeve is people who write on their hands. It makes him shudder to think about all his work to keep his skin absolutely perfect just to have ink seep into his hands and ugh. He doesn't even want to think about it.

10. He's willing to admit that he's a little naïve about things. And no, he's not ready for sex, yet. But damn it, if Blaine doesn't start to do more than kiss him chastely he's going to positively _maul_ him. 'Cause hey, he's a teenager with all the hormones attached. And unless Blaine is actually a robot instead of the dapper teenager he pretends to be, he better start taking off his pants.


	2. Sue

Sue

1. Sue's always thought that Will has his heart in the right place, but sometimes – sometimes he forgets. He overlooks kids just because they aren't obvious like Rachel Berry, or Quin Fabrey or Finn Hudson. And those kids are so used to being overlooked that they just need someone to step in and let them be seen. She thinks that although Will has his heart in the right place, his mind still has a few miles to go before it gets there. So, Sue steps in to remind him why he created New Directions and to show the kids that someone does notice them. All of them.

2. She thinks that it's unfair the way Will and the Glee Clubbers treat Rachel Berry. While they freely admit to needing her to win – they also freely admit to not _wanting_ her. Sue may be the bad guy but even she thinks it's unfair that they call her annoying and put her down but still demand so much from her. Sue thinks that they treat Rachel Berry like she's a jukebox. Sometimes she thinks Rachel thinks so too.

3. Her favourite flavour is Apple but not really. When they were little, her and Jean used to buy lollies as a treat. But Jean didn't like the green ones. Sue always told her that that was fine – she didn't want any of the other ones, the green ones were her favourite. So Sue's favourite flavour is apple, by choice. Because if it makes her sister happy she'll choose it every time.

4. Sue will never tell, but she thinks she cares more about the kids than Emma or Will ever have. She may not be nice, hell she's a bitch, but she's consistent and you can't say she's not there when someone needs her.

5. If she really had to pick someone to be the next cheer leading captain, it would be Brittany. She may be the definition of blonde but she always knows the routines to perfection. Always. And Sue thinks that if Brittany can remember all the Glee routines on top of that, she can't be as dumb as she seems. Besides, who would try to take that away from poor Brittany?

6. Sue has always hated Will Schuester's hair. She doesn't know why.

7. Sue doesn't think that hunting down Nazis is an excuse to miss Christmas, or Easter, or her birthday. But most of all, Sue thinks that nothing excuses missing Jean's school plays or dance recitals or _her_ birthday. Because they just didn't know if she would make it to her next one.

8. She knows that if she just gave up a few things, the school could be so much better. But she earned her budget and damn anyone who thinks otherwise.

9. She hates trophies. Hates that the way to prove you're worthy is by the number of awards in your case. But Sue's watched the nurses who take care of Jean and not one of them have anything to show for it. Sue has a house full of trophies but that doesn't make her feel worthy. It makes her think that with all the time she spend getting those trophies, she could have been doing something a lot more worthwhile. That's why she didn't care that Will broke her trophy.

10. Sue was outraged when Santana got breast implants. Santana was 16 and she shouldn't have felt like she needed to get them in the first place. If she did then Sue hadn't done her job – showing these girls that they were talented and they didn't need to be enhanced. Santana was one of hers, one of her own and Sue felt just a little betrayed that Santana went and did that. Sue thought she'd made it clear that her Cheerio's didn't need to be enhanced. Maybe she wasn't as clear as she wanted to be.


	3. Rachel

Rachel

1. Rachel sometimes hates that she has an amazing voice. Hates that her Dad gave her all those dance lessons. Hates that the only reason the Glee Clubbers except her is because they can't win without her. But then she doesn't. Because if she didn't have her voice and her dance lessons, she'd still be the weird girl getting slushied in the face and being the brunt of Quin Fabrey's jokes. And maybe she's still all of those things, but the difference is that she's _their_ weird girl and somehow that makes it better. Rachel just hopes that someday they won't just need her in Glee.

2. She loved Jessie more than she loves Finn. Rachel thinks that she probably always will.

3. Rachel tries really hard to get the good grades she does, which is why she's jealous of Kurt. He seems to pick things up so naturally. Languages, dancing, singing. It's not fair. Rachel has had to try so hard to get where she is and Kurt just sweeps in. She knows that there is very little she can do to improve. She's reached the highest level she can. Rachel honestly thinks that Kurt is her only real competition in Glee Club, not because he's better than her, but because he will be.

4. Rachel is vegan because that's what she's always been. And while it was drilled into her _why_ she's vegan, she's always been a little resentful that her Dad's made that choice for her. Sometimes she likes to go to Breadsticks and just smell all the different foods that she knows she'll never eat. Because, while she's resentful that her Dads chose this for her, the choice has been made and Rachel Berry doesn't go back once things are decided.

5. Rachel has problems with olives. To her they are the vilest thing ever to be grown. She hates that the seed, a life giving thing, is surrounded by an icky exterior.

6. She's actually not that religious. But being able to say your Jewish gives you a bit of an underdog feel and one of their symbols is a star. What more could she ask for in a religion?

7. She likes that Puck noticed her – even if it was only briefly. Because he noticed her over Santana and Brittany and Quinn and maybe that wasn't exactly choosing her over them but it's similar. And really, how often do girls like her get picked over girls like Quinn?

8. Rachel loves Broadway, Wicked, West Side Story – hell even Avenue Q. But she actually really, like really, likes rap. She's always had a bit of a thing for Eminem. Not only does he amazing life circumstances but he was the best at what he did despite having the obvious setback of being white in an African-American dominated industry.

9. Jesse called Rachel the other day. She doesn't know why she answered but she did. They started talking, not about Glee or Broadway or anything like that, but just about…stuff. Rachel's never really had someone to just talk to about stuff before. And while she has a healthy amount of distastes for Jesses now, she also can't help but admit that they had a lot in common. It was nice, you know? To have something in common with someone.

10. No one's ever called Rachel beautiful. They've called her voice everything under the sun, from stunning to annoying but no one's ever called _her_ beautiful. And while she likes to believe she's pretty, after a while you start to think that maybe there's a reason no one's said so. Then you start to believe all those people who slushie you and make fun of your nose. Only sometimes, though. But regardless of how infrequent those sometimes may be – they don't hurt any less.


	4. Puck

Puck

1. Puck used to think that dealing with crying girls was bad – that was until he found Hummel slumped at the bottom of the ramp all the smokers use. The kid was practically balling his eyes out and as much as Puck will deny it, they were friends…kind of. So, after weighing whether finding out what the hell was wrong with Hummel was worth missing fight club, he went and sat next to him. And all of a sudden, Hummel went nuts. Puck didn't know what was worse, that fact that Hummel screaming at him was actually scary as hell or that what he was screaming was making Puck feel like shit. Because, damn - did he really do that? Did Hummel actually think that Puck thought the gay was contagious? And what was that about molesting Puck? Screw crying girls, Puck hopes to never come across another crying Hummel. So, after vowing to never, _ever_ get on Kurt's bad side, Puck starts to put into action plan 'Puckurt Bromance'.

2. He goes to the Synagogue once a week now. It's actually been like, the best decision of his life. Puck's mom is laying off him, his Juvie babysitter is giving him good reports and his Grandma has stopped praying for his soul. But Puck doesn't go for him. Every week he donates some of his pool cleaning money, lights a candle and prays for Beth.

3. Above all else, Puck loves Mario Kart. If he and his boys are gaming then his phone is firmly turned off and chucked in the back of his truck. It pisses Santana off but it's the one and only time he'll put bros before hoes.

4. Puck swears he's caught Shuester checking out the Gleeks. Not even just the girls, either. But whatever, the man can look and it's not like he'll ever touch. That doesn't stop Puck from lurking nearby whenever he talks to one of them alone, though.

5. If he could marry Kurt's cooking he would. Hell, one of these days he might take a leaf out of that guy from American Pie's book. But he totally wouldn't because he's not that desperate – no matter how bloody good his crème tarts are.

6. He hates that people don't believe him. He gets _why_ they don't. But it doesn't mean he can't hate it too. So, maybe he's lied more than he's told the truth but Quinn – she was the one person who could always tell when he was honest. Which is why it kills him that she didn't believe him when he told her he loved her. What he hates even more is that she makes him doubt himself. Now not even Puck believes him.

7. Puck actually likes lesbian Santana a hell of a lot more than he likes the Santana that puts out for him. And no, it's not because she makes out with Brittany. Hot as that is. It's because she's mellowed out a little (which with Santana makes a difference) and he's kind of getting to know her instead of having her shove her tongue down his throat or doing the whole crazy jealousy rant.

8. Last time he went to Kurt's his dad pulled him aside as Kurt went to get a drink. Burt Hummel gave him the boyfriend talk. Now, he can recite the boyfriend talk in his sleep but he's never had a talk quite like the one he got from Burt Hummel. After being threatened with having his head mantled on the wall dressed up as the Lion from Wizard of Oz, Puck was finally able to tell him that while his son was totally hot, he was so not into Puck. Burt just gave him a death glare that had Puck ready to bolt and nodded stiffly. The only time Puck has felt more scared was when Kurt had a freak out on him about wrinkling one of his sweaters. He doesn't know what the hell it is with the Hummel men but he never fails to feel like he just escaped being mauled by a grizzly bear whenever they look at him just so.

9. Sometimes he really needs to smash something. This urge is usually taken care of by football. But recently, Puck's just really wanted to punch someone in the face. So he did. In the process Azimio answered a lifelong question of Puck's : can black people get a black eye?

10. Puck has a little crush on Coach Sylvester. So, sue him – he likes bad ass women.


	5. Emma

Emma

1. Sometimes Emma thinks Will is a jealous, petty prick. But then she is promptly horrified at that thought (No matter how true it may be).

2. She just wants to clear up one thing: while she gives out all those scarily accurate brochures it was actually the previous counsilor who left them. Sometimes she wonders whether Lima actually needed those specific brochures or the counselor had a bit of a twisted sense of humour. Either way, Emma's going to keep handing them out because frankly it's kind of hilarious to see the looks on peoples facing when she earnestly gives them a brochure that is so spot on it's like she's been stalking them.

3. Carl is probably the best thing to ever happen to her. He's also the worst.

4. Emma thinks it's a little sad that one of her proudest moments at this school is when Kurt walked past her, did a double check and told her he loved her shirt. And while that may seem a little sad, the fact of the matter is that Kurt Hummel is more fashionable the Milan runway and if he likes her shirt than yeah, she's proud.

5. Will never really asked exactly why she was so against taking medication for her OCD. Well, if he had she would have lied any way. At first. Is it too much to ask that someone question why she's so tired of people trying to 'fix' her? Because, Lord knows her own mother hasn't been trying to do so for the past 20 years.

6. Emma's mom put her in a mental hospital for her 12 birthday. Apparently, they said they could control her 'crazy'. It took her Dad six weeks to gain complete custody of her and get her out of there. Six weeks where she was drugged up to her eyeballs and told that she was sick. That they could help her. Hush, just drink this. But Emma knows, that if nothing else, she's not sick. Her entire ordeal is mental. She just has to overcome it. She doesn't know if she became a counselor to stop the same thing from happening to someone else or if it was just to prove that she wasn't completely crazy. She's also doesn't know for certain, but she's pretty sure that the reason she's failed to overcome her OCD up to this point stems from her mother. Emma thinks she qualified enough to see that, at least.

7. Sex frightens her. It is a genuine fear, a phobia. She needs help, not encouragement to just have sex. She needs professional help. Why does no one see that?

8. Emma loves two of her physical features. Her eyes and her hair. That's right, ginger pride!

9. She loves Will, she really does. And as soon as the vests go she might think about kissing him.

10. Emma will forgive Sue for all the insults, even for not playing Madonna in her office: because she is a good person, she is a righteous person and she will be the bigger person (because everyone knows it won't be Sue). And you know what? No matter what she says, Emma believes that makes her a stronger person than Sue.


	6. Artie

A/N: This one is dedicated to Krynny for requesting Artie. Enjoy.  
>On that note, if anyone wants to request a specific character just drop me a line. I'm happy to do it.<p>

**Artie **

1. Artie remembers very little from before his accident. The doctors thought it was from a head injury at first but now… now they think it's because he's blocking it out. Whatever, all he knows is that the two earliest things he remembers are running away as fast as he can because he was being chased and various lights – flashing, blinding lights going off everywhere as they told him, "It's okay, can you hear me? What's your name, son?". So in reality, all he really remembers is running and you know what? He's kind of tired of running away from all his problems. So maybe it's a good thing he got stuck in this wheelchair. He doesn't really have that option anymore.

2. If he could dance, just once, he'd want to dance in his underwear like a maniac alone in his room clutching a brush like a microphone.

3. He's actually lower in the food chain than the kids in the AV club. While, they've got his back because he was (kind of still is) one of them; he's still lower in the food chain. Not that Artie has ever told anyone in Glee that. Though, he doubts they'd care how many favours he's had to pull to get them to help out in whatever crazy scheme glee club comes up with next.

4. If Artie is honest with himself, he truly believes he has a better voice than Finn. But he doesn't believe he should have to scream for attention – for Mr Shue to realise that he could sing rings around Finn if given the chance. He won't go down the root that Mercedes and Kurt have. He won't be bitter and attention seeking. He won't compromise his dignity for this. If they can't see him, them tough. He knows someone will notice him someday. He just doesn't believe he should have to bust a lung to do it. So he won't.

5. The one and only time he has ever bonded with Rachel was their rapid and scarily in sync defence of Eminem when Mr Shue had the audacity to bring up 'bad influences' in music.

6. On the side lines, Artie kind of has a whole arch-enemy situation going on with Jacob Israel. Usually he's a pretty tolerant guy and… nah, you know what? Screw it. Artie thinks Israel isn't fit to lick the bottom of his shoe. He is a bug – a worm that will spend his life feeding off the dregs of society trying to find the most scandalous news he can, all the while being hated by even those in his field. But that's just Artie's opinion.

7. Artie's a little hurt that all of a sudden he went from Puck's newest project to watching in the background as he forged an epic bromance with Kurt. He quickly got over it when he saw just what Kurt had to put up with.

8. He will admit he was a terrible boyfriend to Tina. And he knows he only made it worse by not totally forgiving her for the whole 'stutter' incident. A little piece of him refuses to let that go. But it doesn't matter because Tina is beyond happy with Mike and Artie is doing everything he can to keep Britt happy. He just wishes he wasn't counting down until Santana comes and takes her away. But he's really trying this time, and if Santana is what it takes to keep Britt happy than he's willing to let her go. Though, if Santana ever hurts Brittany, Lima Heights Adjacent be damned, he will show her just what the cripple can do.

9. He has a marginal dislike for walnuts which is overtaken by a complete and utter loathing of peacocks. Don't ask. He doesn't know.

10. You'd think his worst memory would be the car accident, getting dumped, falling on his face trying to dance, getting locked in a port-a-potty – but it's not. It's Christmas day three years ago. His family really wanted to try this new restaurant but it didn't have wheelchair access. He told them to go ahead, he didn't mind. He'd be right here when they got back. So they went. And that hurt. Because, his approval or not, it was Christmas day – the day for family and they were meant to know that yeah, he did mind. Later on, as he was waiting in a silent house as the lights on the Christmas tree sparkled, he realised that maybe it wasn't that they didn't know but that they didn't care.


	7. Brittany

A/N: Wow, everyone's loving the Puckurt Bromance. Good to know. I'm thinking of spiralling that off into its own little story but we'll see.

Anyway, by popular demand: here is Brittany.  
>Side Note: Has anyone else noticed how many characters in Glee have names starting with B?<p>

This one goes to Krynny (Once again), J-StarGleek, TheWitchOfTheSouth and Bartiefan . Enjoy.

**Brittany**

1. Puck told her in second grade that they were going to use her brain as a science experiment. He said they'd shave off all her hair and cut into her head and some other stuff that gave her nightmares. But then Santana came along in her dream and killed all the bad people. That's why she's not so scared of anything anymore. No matter what, Santana will save her.

2. Brittany really loves to dance but McKinley doesn't have a dance group – so she joined the Cheerios. She really loves cheerleading now, too. And then when Glee Club started and she could dance however she wanted Brittany was the happiest she'd been since her Mum bought her that squishy, rainbow duck. The only thing she didn't like was how when she first joined the Cheerios they all talked to her like she was dumb and went over each move painfully slow when all Brittany wanted to do was jump up and dance, dance, dance. After the mean Cheerios _finally_ finished going through the routine they asked her to see how much she remembered. All the while, Coach Sylvester was watching bored from the sideline. Brittany stood up, stretched her arms way up above her head and danced. She did all the kicks and arm movements and even added a few of her own flips for fun. She didn't blame Coach for being bored. The routine was _boring_. When she'd finished she clapped happily, giggling at the speechless Cheerios. Coach got this weird smile on her face and told Brittany that she did good, that maybe she wasn't as dumb as she seemed. Brittany just smiled and said, "Math is hard. Dancing is easy… well, as long as you don't think too much, 'cause then you're body goes all stiff like a cafeteria waffle. I wonder if they have syrup for that?"

3. She told Kurt that they should go on a double date with their boyfriends together. He got this weird look on his face like when she told everyone she spent the summer in the sewer. But then he asked her why and he didn't stop laughing for like ten minutes afterwards. All she said was that both their boyfriends were robots and would get along.

4. She once had a pet tarantula called twinkles.

5. Brittany gets really confused when Artie and Santana are in the same room. Especially if she's mad at one of them because sometimes she forgets which one she's dating and which one she's mad at. The day she was mad at both of them she went and sat in Brad's lap because she couldn't sit in Artie's and she couldn't sit in Santana's and everyone says he's furniture anyway.

6. If she ever needs a co-host for fondue for two, she really hopes Jesse will come back. Lord Tubbington loves him and Jesse totally gets Brittany. He doesn't think she's stupid just because she can't say big words and because she answers most of her Spanish questions with a cat wearing a sombrero. Jesses also doesn't just ignore her when she talks. Instead, they bond over cheese, cats and being a role-model.

7. Before Finn and Quinn got together, people kept trying to lock her in rooms with Finn. One of the Cheerios explained that they would make a perfect couple because they think on the same level. Britt doesn't really understand what they meant but she thinks it's a little mean. Finn is dumb and acts stupid. Brittany isn't dumb. She's blonde.

8. Brittany is awesome at tongue twisters. Tell her anything and she can say it three times faster than three times fast. Artie says it's because she doesn't think about what she's saying, she just says it. Santana says it's because of all the practice her tongue has had. When Tina found out she just asked if Brittany could teach her how to do it. They've been practicing afterschool and Tina's getting really good. She was curious, though (she learnt that words because she heard it could hurt her Lord Tubbington). So, she asked Tina if she had been making out with Mike a lot. Confused, Tina just blushed and stuttered out yes. Tina just looked more confused when Brittany declared that "Santana's right".

9. She's fluent in Klingon.

10. There is one thing and one thing only that she will not forgive. Never, ever, ever, ever. And that's someone making Santana cry. The worst part is: she's the only one who could ever do it.


	8. Burt

A/N: The current requested writing order is: Santana, Quinn, Becky, Blaine, Carole, Sam, Zieces

I'm not going to guarantee that's the order I'll write in but I will definitely get around to all of them. Also, I've got a request of my own which will be happening at some point.

Right, this one is for Bjaarcy in apology for the randomness of my tenses.

**Burt**

1. Burt doesn't know much about a lot of things. Hell, he only understands every third word that comes out of Kurt's mouth. But having the son he has, he's made a habit of finding out whatever he can about homosexuality. That includes insults. He's learnt to take them all with a grain of salt. He doesn't like it but it only makes it worse for Kurt when he makes a big deal out of it. Even so, regardless of the fact he's currently sitting in a gaol cell with Kurt trying to bail him out, he doesn't regret punching that prick straight in the jaw. He had to make sure his warning got through, after all. Because if anyone, _anyone _ever calls his son a _catamite_ again this back-water town won't have enough police to take Burt down. He may not know much about anything but he does know what's worth fighting for. And Kurt will always be worth fighting for.

2. He fears milk duds because they inevitably lead to an either hysterically crying Kurt or angry Kurt. Don't get him wrong, he loves his boy more than words and he'll do whatever he can to make him better. That doesn't, however, change that angry Kurt is a bitch and scary as hell. And even though that level of bitchy doesn't come out very often, the few times it has have made it so that Burt is not only afraid of his son, but willing to hand over a credit card just to get Kurt out of the house. He may end up a few hundred dollars poorer but Kurt gets a new scarf. And a new scarf equals a happy Kurt, which means Burt has successfully avoided getting his face clawed off. Not that Kurt would ever do that… Burt hopes.

3. Burt's always wanted a puppy and now he has Finn…close enough.

4. When that punk-ass jock Puck started hanging out with his son Burt went into what Finn calls 'Papa Hummel' mode. Hey, he's heard the rumours and the kid _knocked-up_ Finn's girlfriend. He was completely justified threatening Mohawk with a shotgun and stating quite plainly that if he so much as touched Kurt, Burt would hunt him down, mount his head to the wall and allow Kurt to dress him up as characters from musicals. He fully expected the fear that entered the kids eyes, what he wasn't expecting was for him to say that while his son was 'totally hot' _Kurt_ wasn't interested in _him_. Burt may or may not have grown to like the punk for no other reason than Mohawk practically admitting that Kurt was too good for him. In that moment, Burt Hummel respected Noah Puckerman.

5. He's not much of a singer and if asked his music style is probably something like 80's rock. But he's learnt a thing or two about Broadway over the years. Namely the entire Wicked soundtrack – which he is completely unashamed to sing (very loudly and very badly). He also isn't afraid to threaten to belt out some of Broadways greats when Kurt and Finn don't listen to him. Admittedly it annoyed Kurt more than Finn. Well, until he started making Finn sing the little Blonde women's part.

6. The weirdest experience of Burt's life was when he found that Spanish girl from the glee club on his doorstep. Weird because neither Kurt or Finn were home and everyone in glee knows that Wednesday is Finn's self titled 'Bro Bonding night' with Kurt at Dalton. He was prepared to curtly inform her that no, they weren't home, come back another time. But then he took her in her appearance. Her clothes were thrown on haphazardly, her hair was a complete mess and she had quite obviously been crying. That look was all it took before he was throwing open the door and ushering her into his house. He may not be very close with this girl but right now it looked like she needed someone to talk and Burt Hummel wasn't going to let another kid go by the way side. He sat her down in his kitchen, gave her coffee and listened as she broke down and told him _way_ too much information about her sex life. But what really got her and cracked every last defence was talking about being in love with a girl named Brittany and something about having her gay babies… So, that's how Burt Hummel found himself comforting another gay kid (who was not his son or his boyfriend) about their love life. Honestly, why him?

7. Carole's taken to calling teasingly calling him Papa Bear since the infamous 'touch my son and die' incident with Puck. He doesn't mind, though. He just growls at her and chases her all over the house while Kurt and Finn roll their eyes in the dramatic way only teenagers can manage.

8. His dream car is a 1972 lime green Kombi with white detail.

9. At the beginning of every month he goes out to the cemetery and places new flowers on his first wife's grave. He likes to keep her updated on the comings and goings of his new family and the crazy life they've given him. Except, with all the drama New Directions and the Warblers bring, he's starting to think he may have to start coming once a week.

10. When Burt found out that Quinn was pregnant he physically picked Kurt up and hugged him for dear life, all the while mumbling "Thank God you're gay." Burt was just fine knowing he wouldn't be getting any little surprises of _that_ nature during Kurt's high school years. And when he found out that the baby wasn't even Finn's he was all the more thankful that his son was gay as the fourth of July. Because no one could ever try and trick Kurt into providing for a kid that wasn't his. That's not happening until Kurt is well and truly settled in with a partner and ready to adopt a couple of beautiful, little children from around the globe.


	9. Santana

A/N: Sorry for the wait – real life and all that jazz. Just warning everyone now: My updating will have no real consistency. Anywho…

This was incredibly hard to write without swearing. For some reason my Santana wanted to drop the 'f' bomb every two words. She doesn't seem like the type to say frickin' either but I needed something and well, Americans don't really say bloody do they? At least, not like we do down here.

Santana

1. She's seen Artie watching her lately – seen everyone watching lately. Waiting for her to make her move on Britt. Then Artie screwed up with that stupid comment and everyone expected her to sweep in like the grim reaper and steal Britt away. But not Britt – no, she expected Santana to be some big hero. To save her from the mean people and the hurt. But right now, Santana doesn't want to be the hero. She's been playing that part since the moment she met Brittany and she's just tired, you know? Because it seems like, no matter how many times she flies in guns blazing like the frickin' Godfather, Britt still ends up in someone else's arms. She'll admit that she's as much (more) to blame for that as Britt is – she spent so long denying her feelings. But the real reason she's not going to use Artie's screw up to her advantage is simply because she respects Britt too much for that. She is probably the only person Santana respects and she refuses to take advantage of her pain. She won't mess this up. Won't sabotage any chance they have before it even begins. Santana will win back Brittany and it will be through her own merits – not because Wheels is a moron who doesn't know what he's got.

2. She still sleeps in one of Puck's old T-shirts. It's comfy and reminds her of when they used to be able to talk about something other than what they were wearing. She's kind of glad that their not together anymore. And that Puck (unsurprisingly) is all good with the whole lesbian thing. Now their back to being friends it's…nice. Different but she thinks she likes it this way.

3. For the longest time she wanted to be a model. Until she was 14, looking like she was 20 and all the casting agents starting pulling the 'I can get you this job…if you just do one thing for me'. At first she was horrified but after the fifth agent turned her down because she wouldn't give it up to him, she just broke. This was what she wanted. So, she gave it up to some sleazebag, got a shoddy modelling job, quit the next day and went back to high school with the mindset that she'd already lost the 'v' card – what did it matter if she kept loosing it? After a while sex became a tool to get what she wanted. Santana doesn't think she's ever really gotten what she wanted.

4. People think she's a daddy's girl. But really, she's no one's girl. Her Mom hates her. Hell, her Mom hates everything. If Santana is the ice bitch her Mom's the frickin' bigbang of bitchery. And her Dad? He hasn't once looked up from curing old ladies of the plague and hypochondriacs of a tickle in the back of their throat to notice a single thing she does. He didn't even notice that her boobs were two sizes bigger but, she supposes if he didn't care when she asked him for a boob job, why would he care after? When she asked, all she wanted was for him to say no. For him to actually pay attention to the daughter he was content ignoring and pretending he didn't hear the rumours. She threw the plastic surgery form on top of the pile of paper work he was filling out with a "Daddy, can I do this?" And all he did was sign the bottom and hand it back. Not even caring to notice that the signature next to his was the head of plastic surgery. Who happened to be one of his golf buddies. Who didn't even think to mention to his boss, her _father_, that his daughter was about to go under the knife for no God damn reason. But then, why would her father care about that?

5. Her favourite book is Lord of the Rings and she will cut anyone who finds out.

6. Santana walked in on Kurt as he was trying to cover up a hickey no doubt given to him by his hobbit. She smirked as he went into a panic and started blurting out a bunch of info she was going to forget the second she walked out of the bathroom. "Blaine's coming over tonight for dinner and I don't want Dad to _kill_ him for touching his 'baby boy' and –" She picked up the concealer sitting on the bench and cut him off because, woh, she did _not_ ask for his life story. "Works better if you use a shade lighter before smothering it in your tone." He gave her a measuring look as she put down the bottle and turned to leave. A soft thank you followed her out the door and oh sweet Jesus. She'd bonded with Twinkle-toes.

7. Mr Schuester once asked her why she even did Glee club. After all she was "Angry, hateful – just full of resentment." Like, the exact opposite of what Glee stands for. And she just looked at him, frozen all over, like – really? Did he really think that she would be in glee club – getting slushied everyday, insulted, have to work twice as hard to make sure bitches knew that she would cut them for so much as breathing wrong – if she didn't _want_ to be here? In that moment, she could see two possibilities. Saying, point blank, she was a spy for Coach or telling the truth. But she remembers quite vividly telling everyone that Glee was the best part of her day. So, she went for the complete opposite of both and gave him the 'Bitch, please.' look and walked away. Because if he couldn't be bothered to remember the one time she was honest with the entire club, the one time she let them know that hey, she actually appreciated them a little, then she wasn't going to bother. He had his answer already. It was up to him to believe it or not.

8. Rachel accidently walked in on her the one time she used the auditorium after school. She was splayed on her back, legs dangling over the side of the stage as she softly crooned 3am by Matchbox Twenty to herself. Rachel stumbled, apologised and left as quickly as she came. Santana swears that Rachel looked at her differently all that week. Well, until Santana threatened to shave off her hair and use it as a pom-pom.

9. It was after Brittany chose Artie over her that it happened. A while after. Things don't really hit Santana – they build up and up and up until it bubbles over in explosion of fury and Spanish exclamations. This… this had been building up for long time. It was probably like a month after when suddenly she just, she doesn't know. She needed Britt but she knew she couldn't have her. Not right now, she wasn't Santana's right now. So she did what she's always done. Draped herself over the nearest guy and tried to forget that those hands running down, down weren't soft like she wanted. Like that hair on her shoulder was Blonde like the sun barely peaking through the ratty motel curtains. Like the body pressed against hers wasn't so angular and was all soft curves and smooth skin. And then she just couldn't pretend any more. The second it was over she was up and grabbing her clothes and walking out the door still pulling a crumpled shirt on while her partner didn't even comment. Didn't even care. She doesn't know why she went there. All she knows is she was choking on words that she needed to say. And he, well, he's had to have put up with some gay break downs before, right? Hummel would have sobbed like a baby on his shoulders enough times to make this semi-normal even if it was out of the blue. He'd _understand_. Some of it, maybe, hopefully. But if she was really honest with herself, she'd say that it was because she wanted to tell someone totally uninvolved. But if she was honest, she'd go straight to Britt and tell her everything, tell her own _parents_ that she was batting for the other team. If she was honest maybe none of this would have happened. But she's not. So here she is standing on Burt Hummel's doorstep mussing up hair that was already beyond hope.

10. Her favourite Disney princess is Mulan. Not because she ends up being the hero and all but because she wiped off the damn makeup and decided to try.


	10. Dave

A/N: Sorry about the wait…uh, things happened. I actually intended to do three other people before Dave but well, the muse wants what the muse wants. Anywho, enjoy.

Dedicated to anyone still reading.

**Warning**: There is a bit of cursing and mentions of sexual activity and abuse.

**David Karofsky **

1. Dave's not got a lot of things going for him, all right? He's a pretty okay hockey player, doesn't look like a complete douche on the football field and manages to pass his classes. That's about it. That's not really much to define himself with but he's alright with being the average guy no one remembers. Which is why he wishes Hummel would just drop it about coming out. Because he knows, just knows, that in a town like this all he'll end up being labelled as is that footballer who turned gay. He's not like Hummel, he actually cares what the people in this lame-ass town think of him. He'd much rather be the face no one can quite pick then the one no one forgets. All he wants is for high school to be over and to get the hell out of Lima. Once he's gone, he's not holding back anymore. He'll be pretty okay and gay as the fourth of July. Just not here.

2. Dave first met Azimio when they were 12. It was gloomy as all hell and the run down playground next to what used to be the only fast food place in Lima was totally deserted, or at least Dave thought it was. Dave had just run from one side of town to the other for reasons he can't quite remember and collapsed under a tree. Low and behold, there was Azimio Adams, sitting up a tree with a sandwich and a comic book staring at Dave like he'd appeared out of thin air. With a shrug, Azimio had held out half the sandwich and said, "PB and J?" and that was that. No questions asked. The start of a beautifully messed-up friendship.

3. The worst thing that's come out of being who he is, the weird struggle between being who his Dad wants, what this town wants and what his stupid head wants that makes up who he is: He can't look himself in the eyes. Some of the guys started noticing it too. His aversion to the locker room mirrors. He just… the less he has to see that look in his eyes, the confusion, the hurt, the anger and the self –loathing all mixed into one, well... Dave likes to think that maybe, just maybe he might start hating himself less. But in all honesty? He's never felt worse.

4. Dave's definitely got a type. And suckily enough for the both of them, Hummel happens to fit right into it. He likes 'em fiery, opinionated and gorgeous as a china doll. And the fact that Kurt is a cheerleader and by all accounts flexible as hell? That has certainly helped a few of his more vivid dreams.

5. It's weird but the entire time he was sitting in Figgins' office, well Coach Sylvester's at the time; all he could think was 'Huh, that is a really nice chair.' That's it. Not 'I'm about to get expelled,' or 'Coach is going to roast me alive and eat me with chopsticks,' just…what a nice chair. After that he sort of blanked out. He thinks he said something to Kurt. Probably something stupid and if he could remember he'd probably regret it but…he doesn't remember. All he knows is that Figgin's has one _nice_chair.

6. Dave is not a nice person. He's mean, petty, _angry _. He knows it, the teachers know it, every guy he ever played with or against on the field and on the ice knows it. All it takes people is one look to just _know. _Except his Dad. His Dad refuses to believe that he really is that angry, self-loathing dick. Or perhaps, more importantly that he's that was without a reason. Dave can't decide if loves that or hates that because, God, is he really that stupid? Does he really have so much faith in the boy who egged his own fucking house? What he hates the most is his Dad decides _now_ is a good time to act like a father? Why'd he start diggin' for reasons all of a sudden? Well, Dave can think of at least one good reason why he might be so screwed up and it sure as hell isn't because he's gay. But hey, considering he survived this long without a parent he thinks it's pretty fucking fortunate that he's not out cutting people open for kicks.

7. He finds it funny that despite being out loud and proud – he's pretty sure he's been farther with a guy than Hummel has. Look, Dave…he knows he's gay. He's known for a while. He's not in denial about it (No matter how many times he's denied _to_Hummel), he'd just rather not broad cast it, you know? But hey, he's certainly not the worst looking guy in this town and Hummel is far from the only gay one. Shit happens, yeah? And if that shit means Dave gets one hell of blow job than he's not complaining.

8. Dave has this irrational fear of spiders. Which Azimio thought he'd use to his advantage and decided to fill his locker with them. After having a panic attack, Dave went ballistic on Azimio's ass. They'd fought before. Got into punch ups, tackled, kicked, the whole shebang. But Azimio never realised not only how much Dave had been holding back, but how screwed he was if Dave ever decided he needed a beat down. Az has never made fun of him for his fear of spiders again. In fact, he's done a hell of a lot to make sure he doesn't get his ass handed to him on a silver platter ever again.

9. He'd never tell anyone but dancing with glee club was the most care-free he's felt in…well, forever. After that, he finally got why Finn and Puck and all the other guys were so intent on holding on to it. And if he was a bigger man, a better man, maybe he would too. But he's not. Besides, with the way he's treated all of them he's pretty sure he sunk that boat a long time ago.

10. He loves how Hummel and Berry think they've got the market for Mummy issues cornered. Screw that – at least Rachel's mum came back and tried, at least Kurt's mum died loving him. _His_ mum thought that his face was a good place to test out her new frying pan. _His_ mum made sure he knew how worthless he was. _His_ mum abandoned him because he was "Too much work". To top it all off, his Dad still doesn't understand how Dave could just watch his Mum go and not feel a thing. Not try to stop her. Not beg her to just think about it for a minute, think about how she's leaving a son she never wanted and husband she never loved. Think about a husband who was so caught up in the delusion of the perfect family that he refused to look up from the paper work to see his wife braining their son with the paper weight. Dave guesses that when you work all day and half the night it's easy to pretend like your son doesn't have a bruise in the shape of a hand on his cheek or that the bruise he got from falling doesn't look like fingerprints. Screw them all, as far as Dave is concerned his Mum can walk out the door and just keep walking. Rachel can keep playing the 'woe is me; my Mum who was specifically picked by my two gay Dads gave me up to a loving home'. Kurt can share 'remember when Mum' stories with a Dad who love and accepts him for who he is and cry himself to sleep knowing his Mum loved him too. And most of all, Dave's Dad can go fuck himself. Dave is not his Mum's son and he's not his Dad's son. He won't be the worthless maggot she thought he was and he sure as hell won't stand here and pretend like the world is sunshine and rainbows and he's one big fucking ball of sunshine. He is mean, petty, gay and damn it he's angry. But you know what? He's pretty okay.


	11. Sebastian

**A/N: **Sorry for the massive wait but I am sad to say that this is the last installment. A longer explanation at the end.

**Sebastian**

1. It's funny the way people type cast you, the way people cast him. Because it seems like no matter what he does, Sebastian is always the villain. It's his fault. He was always more comfortable being a cheater and a liar than genuinely honest. So, maybe he got good at his part. Maybe he got over being hurt by it and just gave people what they wanted. Because that's what people want, don't they? They want someone to be the bad guy, they want someone to blame. So Sebastian thought, hell, go for it – it'll be fun. And it's funny to him, you know? Funny how easily people let him be the villain, how willing people are to overlook all the things that make Sebastian a semi-decent person. It's funny because it really isn't.

2. His first kiss happened in a car park in the middle of summer. He was 14 and being chased by one of his sister's friends, Andrew. They'd gotten bored of watching his sister and her girl friends run riot in a craft store and ended up waiting outside, leaning against the car in the sweltering heat. Sebastian remembers admiring Andrew. He was 16 and gorgeous and always took the time to say hello. He doesn't really remember how Andrew ended up chasing him. They were probably talking about nothing much and Sebastian said something without thinking. All he knows is that somehow he was being chased by a gorgeous, laughing guy and he didn't mind two bits. Andrew caught him up against a car and the next thing Sebastian knew he was being kissed. It was sweaty, kind of awkward and remains the best kiss he's ever had.

3. For some reason, Sebastian hates pancakes. Not that people ever remember that because, honestly, who hates pancakes? It's not even worth the effort of telling people. Whenever he gets served pancakes he grins, bares it and smothers the pancakes in maple syrup.

4. The only time his sister has ever complimented Sebastian is when she said she hated him because he was prettier than her. Considering it was the nicest thing she had ever said to him, Sebastian couldn't find it in himself to retaliate. Even if the remark still stung.

5. Sebastian wants to feel bad about trying to break up Kurt and Blaine, for trying to get with Blaine, for throwing that slushie filled with rock-salt. He really does. But sometimes he just can't find it in him to care. Sometimes he wants to scream at Kurt that he was there first, even if Blaine didn't know it. Sebastian had always been there, had always been watching in the background as Blaine evolved into the gorgeous person he is. Sometimes he wants to just smash something in Kurt's face because of the unfairness of it all. Kurt was a _spy, _just some stupid public school kid who showed up out of the blue and suddenly Blaine was entranced! Somehow Kurt did what Sebastian had been trying to do for years: get Blaine's attention, and keep it. Maybe it was spiteful but Sebastian was there first. He wasn't just about to let Blaine go without so much as being acknowledged. So yeah, he tried to break them up, he tried to get with Blaine and he threw that slushie – but sometimes Sebastian thinks that he might be more regretful if the slushie had hit Kurt. Because sometimes Sebastian wants to hurt Blaine the way he hurt Sebastian. Sometimes, he just wants to smash Blaine's heart to pieces.

6. As a kid, Sebastian always wanted to be a forest sprite, like Puck in 'A Mid Summer Night's Dream'.

7. Sebastian has his fair share of scars but he has only ever broken two bones in his body. One was his finger which got slammed in the lid of a piano by his psychotic teacher (Although, he never did forget to practice after that). The second… well, the second was his hand. Sebastian is usually more of a lover than a fighter, at least when it comes to the physical stuff, but he wasn't about to sit there and take it as his Dad screamed at him for his 'disgustingly unnatural perversities'. Maybe he punched his dad square in the jaw for the very reason that he _is_ a lover. He wasn't about to let someone try and take that away from him.

8. Sebastian got why Karofsky did what he did. It's not like he can judge. There's a reason for the three inch scar on his wrist. So yeah, he gets it. But he never thought he'd be part of the reason for it. But then, maybe he should have expected that. The Villain does a lot of things to hurt people, even when he doesn't realize it. It doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, though – to realize that part of the reason that guy tried to hang himself was because of Sebastian. It hurt even more when Kurt looked at him like he was about to suggest Karofsky try again. Yeah, he's a dick most of the time and he doesn't really think about what he says but there comes a point where everyone has to stop acting, you know? Things got a little too personal, a little too quickly and it wasn't funny anymore.

9. When Blaine left, the Warblers started getting desperate. They just weren't the same without a soloist who could charm the crowd into taking off everything but their socks. It wasn't to say that they lacked _talent_. No, it was more that Blaine had brought life to the robotic, auto-pilot styling that had been the norm for years. That's where Sebastian got the chance to finally, _finally_ audition for the Warblers. Kurt probably didn't know but unless you had a Warbler specifically asking for you to audition – you didn't audition. But for once, in their years of existence, the Warblers were desperate enough to hold open auditions. It's the one and only reason Sebastian is thankful Blaine left.

10. He has never been happier than when he performs with the Warblers. When he gets to stand there on stage Sebastian feels something that he hasn't felt in a long time – genuine. Singing makes him happy. It's as simple as that.

**A/N:** I'm sorry, everyone but I'm finding it impossible to write for Glee anyone more. I know this story isn't exactly cannon but I've tried to work within the scope that the writers had given at the time. But quite frankly, it's impossible to try anymore when the actual writers of Glee aren't even trying to have continuity or keep any of the characters _in_ character. So, it's for this reason that I can't keep writing this. The frustration this and the show are causing me are unneeded stress. I'm sorry to anyone who is actually still reading. Thanks for getting this far, truly.

~RakugakiInk


End file.
